Chopper Tony Tony
Chopper Tony Tony (チョッパー・トニートニー, Choppā Tonī Tonī), also commonly known as "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper (わたあめ大好き, Wataame Daisuki), is a fictional character and protagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is a pirate and doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chopper is a reindeer who was treated as an outcast by his fellow reindeer because his blue nose. Later on, he ate a Curséd Fruit, the "Human-Human Fruit" which grants the eater human attributes and human intelligence. However, this caused him to be cast away by both reindeer and humans who came to fear him, as he took on a human-reindeer hybrid appearance. He was rescued by Doctor Hiriluk who gave Chopper his name and made him his medical assistant. After the terminally ill Hiriluk passed away, Chopper then became a pupil of another doctor named Kureha on Drum Island, learning all of her medical techniques and becoming a full-fledged doctor. He later assisted the Straw Hats in defeating Wapol before joining them as the crew's doctor. He comes from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join Luffy, as well as being the youngest member on board. He has a bounty of 100 Berries due to being mistaken for the crew's pet. "I'm not some kind of prey animal!" :—Chopper Tony Tony. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brina Palencia (English), Ikue Otani (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Was originally a wild blue-nosed reindeer, but because he ate and has the powers of the Zoan "Human-Human Fruit", he learned and acquired the same intellect as a human, mixing human and reindeer. The Straw Hat Pirates' doctor. Devoting himself to becoming a doctor after meeting the warm-hearted Dr. Hiriluk, he learned medicine under the famous Dr. Kureha, in honor of his hero, Dr. Hiriluk, or Dr. H. He's very curious and very gullible. His dream is to become a doctor who can cure anything, the ultimate "cure-all". In order to continue Hiriluk's legacy of fighting against the impossible, and to see a wider universe, he joined the Straw Hat Pirates. After testing his Curséd Fruit power, he has learned the ability to transform into 7 forms during battle! He can talk with humans and animals. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford he trained in the Birdie Kingdom, further enhancing his transformation abilities." Due to his training and research, the only form that required the Rumble Ball became the Monster Boost, and all other forms became strengthened. Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, but his Curséd Fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate because it was reattached after being broken during his search for the Amiudake when he was younger (where he thought the Amiudake can cure Hiriluk's disease) and ran into the leader of his old herd, who severely injured him. He usually wears a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross (given to him by Hiriluk) and a maroon pair of shorts. He also sometimes wears a blue backpack that has the same sideways medical cross as his hat. He also has a remarkable blue nose. As Oda's style evolved and many readers commented on how cute Chopper was, Chopper has been given a much more "chibi" like appearance, meaning that when in his preferred transformation (which he calls Brain Boost), he has a larger head and eyes and a less defined muzzle than earlier in the series. Many female characters, such as Nami, Robin, Makino, Porche, Shakky, and Vivi find Chopper very cute. There are even males that find Chopper cute such as Foxy and Breed. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "a raccoon") while in his Brain Point or hybrid form. The word "tonakai", which is the Japanese word for "reindeer", is where the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived from. His Heavy Point or human form is likewise mistaken for a gorilla (or an abominable snowman on his home island). The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Similar to most of his male crewmates, Chopper has the same outfit throughout most of the series. Outfits In the Alabasta Arc, he wore a shirt with a green-lined collar, then a bigger one with giant sleeves that is light blue with dark blue liners. In the Enies Lobby Arc, he wore a red leather jacket. Post-Timeskip After two years, Chopper is significantly leaner. He is less potbellied than he was in earlier seasons and his arms/forelimbs are also skinnier. It is arguable that since leaving the cold climate on Drum Island, he has lost significant body fat. The color of his fur has changed from brown to a brighter color, and according to Nami (when she and Chopper reunite on Sabaody), the texture has gotten softer. Chopper now wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, which he takes off when he transforms into Heavy Point, and an orange pair of shorts. Aside from being slightly slimmer and having his fur changing from dark brown into a light brown color, Chopper's Brain Point form has not changed. His Walk Boost (reindeer) form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Boost has become exceedingly larger and more muscular, being almost the size of Dosun's. He also developed new transformations through his research during the timeskip, which he debuts on Merman Island, including Kung Fu Boost (which he uses to defeat Neptune's soldiers) and a revised Horn Boost (which he uses against Daruma). Outfits While on Punk Hazard, he was given a black coat by Kin'emon using his unnamed Curséd Fruit ability. He was later dressed up in samurai attire made from the same ability when the crew had departed from Punk Hazard. At the start of the Dressrosa Arc, Chopper wore camouflage clothing. After the crew split up, he changed his headgear for the first time since the timeskip, putting on a football helmet with holes for his antlers that has three horizontal stripes running vertically down the middle, with two small ones beside one larger one, as well as large stars on each side of the helmet. He also put on a zippered coat with the same stripe pattern running horizontally all around the middle of the coat, with inverse coloration of the stripes on the helmet and a pattern of stars inside the large stripe on the coat. During his stay on Zou, Chopper's outfit consists of his original timeskip hat with a crown on top. He wears no shirt and has a long open coat with fur and fancy jewelry attached. Upon leaving Zou, Chopper wore an open doctor's coat. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, he wears a light-colored overcoat with black buttons along with dark shorts. Afterwards, when meeting with the Firetank Pirates he wore an outfit similar to Luffy's dark suit jacket with an ascot and dark shorts. * Hair Color: Not Known * Fur Color: Light Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 15 (debut), 17 (after timeskip) * Birthday: December 24th * Height: 90 cm (2'11½"; hybrid form) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Chopper_Tony_Tony_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Chopper, after 2 year timeskip. Background Personality Chopper is naïve and super timid, often acting like a child because he doesn't know any better. Like Luffy, he is easily impressed at things like beams, cannons, and hidden abilities. He is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami, although his cowardice can be attributed to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's insecurity based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance which was a bit by famous Japanese comedian Ken Shimura) which became a running gag. Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the Enies Lobby Arc, he called out to Luffy and Zolo, although they were ignoring him completely. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. His dream is to carry out his deceased mentor, Hiriluk's belief that there is no incurable disease, and to become a doctor that can cure any illness. To this end, his childish nature vanishes whenever his medical skills are required; he doesn't hesitate in the least in any actions regarding the well-being of his patients. Chopper also has the strong belief that a doctor is supposed to help save people, and becomes angered when somebody treats life so casually. This was why he was greatly angered at his former hero, Dr. Hogback, when the man treated the patients and Zombies lives, and deaths, so callously. He was also enraged at Caesar Clown, for kidnapping and experimenting on children, and making them addicted to drugs. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. A running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories. He also believed Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. In fact, until Jimbei stated otherwise, he thought that the captains duty was not to listen to anyone. When there is someone who is injured he always panics and screams "Call a doctor!!". It isn't until he figures out that he is the doctor or when one of his friends hits him that he starts to tend to the injured person (he seems to have stopped doing this after the two year timeskip). Another one is when he (and Brook) jumps into the water without hesitating to save Luffy from drowning, only to drown with him (since the Curséd Fruit that he ate makes it impossible for him to swim). He, together with Brook and Luffy, ends up being saved by the other members of the crew. After the timeskip, Chopper seems to have grown more confident, much like Usopp. He no longer strives to be looked at as a human, now only wanting to "be a monster that can help Luffy" as he put it. He even has grown mature enough to smack his crewmates, mostly Zolo and Luffy, when they try to do something stupid. Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Nami ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Robin Nico ** Franky ** Brook * Hiriluk * Dalton * Vivi Nefeltari * Karoo * Kureha * Nebra Nefeltari * Cricket Mombran * Lola * Silk * Hatchan * Camie * Rayleigh Silvers * Kuja ** Hancock Boa * Ivankov Emporio * Jimbei * Fukaboshi Family * Hiriluk * Kureha * Nora Gitsune (imposter counterpart) Neutral Rivals * Dr. Hogback Enemies * Wapol * Baroque Works ** Crocodile ** Galdino ** Mr. 4 * Bellamy Pirates ** Bellamy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall * Eneru ** Gedatz * Foxy Pirates ** Foxy * CP9 ** Lucci Rob * Moria Gecko * Oars * Impostor Straw Hat Pirates ** Demalo Black ** Manjaro ** Chocolat ** Mounblutain ** Drip ** Nora Gitsune ** Cocoa ** Turco * Caribou * New Merman Pirates ** Daruma ** Dosun * Caesar Clown Abilities and Powers Though it is rare for doctors to fulfill roles other than medical practices for the benefit of those around them, as the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper's responsibilities are not limited to medicine alone. He occasionally performs tasks like steering the ship as their unofficial helmsman. During battles, he fulfills the role of a physical fighter. He occasionally performed tasks like steering the ship as their unofficial helmsman while on the Merry Go, and during the heat of battle, he can also fulfill the role of a physical fighter to support his friends. However, due in part to his lack of battle experience or formal training (as well as his Rumble Ball's time limited effect) Chopper was originally considered part of the "Weakling Trio" along with Nami and Usopp. This lay largely in his lack of battle intuition and naïveté at the time, though it is shown that he has gotten much more capable after his two years of training on Torino Kingdom. Because he is a Reindeer, Chopper can understand other animals, thus allowing him to serve as a translator between animals and humans. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Medical Expertise Chopper being the doctor of the crew, has a vast knowledge of medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of remedies and ointments from regular fruits, roots and vegetables found on most islands. Most of this was from the things he learned during his apprenticeship under Dr. Hiriluk and Dr. Kureha, with the latter teaching him most of the medicinal procedures that he has mastered. He is also capable of administering surgery and resuscitation. Overall Chopper can treat even the most brutal injuries, as shown when he managed to save Zolo's life who was on the verge of death, after he absorbed all of Luffy's pain and fatigue from Kuma's Curséd Fruit Powers After the two years spent self studying the medical science and healing techniques of the Birdie Kingdom, Chopper's medical skills and knowledge have significantly improved. A notably demonstration of this was in the Zou arc, when he led the Straw Hats that were with him along with Caesar Clown, and the island's doctors in saving the Minks that were badly injured by Jack and his forces and poisoned by Caesar Clown's Koro weapon. During the two years he spent training in the Birdie Kingdom at the East Blue, Chopper's knowledge of pharamacology have vastly increased. In the pharmacologically advanced and secluded Birdie Kingdom, Chopper self studied many books of new and highly effective remedies, ointments, unknown herbs with great healing properties and other medicinal drugs that were developed by the inhabitants of the Birdie Kingdom which are largely unknown to the rest of the world. With this new understanding of medicinal drugs, combined with the medical skills he had already mastered in the Sakura Kingdom, the scope of Chopper's healing skills as a doctor have become noticably wider. The greatest example of this is during the Zou Arc, as Chopper, with the assistance of the Mink's doctors, was able to use all of these skills to treat the gigantic, thousand year old elephant Zunisha, whose leg was badly injured by the Beasts Pirates. In addition while he was under the apprenticeship of Dr. Kureha, Chopper became aware of the highly addictive drug NHC10 (which only selected scientists in selected countries are allowed to use), and its harmful side effects. He is capable of stabilizing the condition of someone suffering from an overdose of the drug. Perhaps as another testament to his intelligence, he was also able to invent his very own drug known as the "Rumble Ball", through a little research; which helps to increase his Curséd Fruit's fighting capabilities (detailed further below). He has also been shown being able to give successful blood transfusions (even between two different species: a human and a merman, though human and mermen do carry the same blood), as he did to save the lives of both Sanji and Luffy, after too much blood loss (even knowing their correct blood type: Luffy's blood type being F''' (the same as Jimbei's), and Sanji's, however, his blood type being 'S RH-' (an unusually rare blood type). . Techniques * '''Art of Compounding: Chopper pulls out a bowl to grind up ingredients to make medicine that can heal his allies. Used by Chopper as his Unique Special Action in Fairy One Piece Tail: Burning Blood. Gallery Fighting Style Curséd Fruit :Main article: Human-Human Fruit The Human-Human Fruit (ヒトヒト実, Hito Hito Mi) a Zoan-class Curséd Fruit (the second Zoan-class Curséd Fruit shown in the series, after Dalton), which was eaten by Chopper, allows him the ability to transform into a human and human-reindeer hybrid at will. However, the fruit has granted Chopper more than just the ability to transform; it has also given him human intelligence, which allows him to both speak and think like an actual human. This is what allowed Chopper to become a doctor and learn about medicine in the first place, which is impossible for a normal reindeer. While Chopper is usually seen in his human-reindeer hybrid form, which is a tanuki-like chibi-creature, he would sometimes transform into his human form to try and fit in with humans, often with minimal success. But when in combat, he also uses his Curséd Fruit powers in order to fight his enemies with the strength given to him by the fruit and usually transforms into whatever form best suits the situation. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Chopper that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: Gallery Rumble Ball :Main article: Rumble Ball In addition to his three forms granted by his Cursed Fruit, Chopper has invented a yellow jaw-breaker like drug called the Rumble Ball through some research. This distorts the wavelengths of the Cursed Fruit's transformation, allowing him to access one additional transformation (four before the timeskip) for three minutes. However, due to the unnaturalness of this alteration, the Rumble Ball's consumption must be closely monitored, and Chopper cannot take more than one every six hours. If he takes a second one, his transformation would be out of control. If a third one is taken, Chopper transforms into a massive, berserk monstrosity (as witnessed at Enies Lobby and Sabaody Archipelago) with equally monstrous strength that requires lethal amounts of energy to keep active, making Chopper a danger to himself as well as others. After the timeskip Chopper reveals that he only needs to take a rumble ball for one transformation, his Monster Boost. Chopper now has full control of this transformation. However, how he did this is unknown. Prior to the time skip, Chopper could transform into five different forms under the influence of the Rumble Ball: Jumping Point, Guard Point, Arm Point, Brain Point and Horn Point. After the two-year timeskip, he is seen being able to perform formidable martial art maneuvers with his new form called, "Kung Fu Boost", a melding of Arm Point and Jumping Point, and is now able to produce a new "Horn Boost" with larger "Stag Beetle" like antlers which are useful for digging in the ground at high speeds, along with a new and improved "Guard Boost" which is now able to grow big and strong enough to protect the Sunny Thousand from one of the Kraken's tentacle's. In addition, he is able to utilize those forms without consuming a Rumble Ball; instead, eating a Rumble Ball now allows him to enter his most powerful form, Monster Point, and fight in it for three minutes. How he managed this is currently unknown. Techniques =Gallery = Strength level Other Combative Capabilities In addition to the transformational advantages that Chopper's Zoan forms afford him in battle, he has also been known to employ wrestling-type moves (i.e.pinning down an opponent, or smashing them to the ground by means of a supplex) from time to time. His extensive knowledge of the bipedal anatomy also proved useful when the Straw Hats were trying to bring down Oars, during which time, Chopper formulated several theories on where it was best to target the colossal adversary. And while naive, he can be quite a capable strategist, as seen on his fights against the Mr. 4 pair and Gedatz. Chopper, who originally was an animal, is also capable of speaking to and understanding other animals, which has come in handy during points in the story. He also has a sensitive nose that can be used for tracking. Since his nose is this sensitive, strong aromas such as perfumes irritates his sense of smell. Chopper also seems to have a technique called Tranquilizer, which involves Chopper injecting a substance called a Sedative, probably an anesthetic, into the opponent making them faint. This was first used on Luffy when he had a hallucination of a tsunami about to hit them while walking to Yuba in the Alabasta Desert, and it was later used in order to stop a group of rampaging giant children on Punk Hazard, with some assistance from the G-5 Navy. After the two-year timeskip, he is seen being able to perform formidable martial art maneuvers with his new form, Kung Fu Boost, and is now able to produce a new "Horn Boost" with larger "Stag Beetle" like antlers useful for digging in the ground at high speed. He also tells of how he only needs the rumble ball for one of his forms which was revealed to be his unnamed, "monster" form. Due to his innocence and lack of interest or sexual attraction to human females, Chopper is incapable of being seduced by human females and it is implied that this trait also renders him immune to the effects of Hancock Boa's Love-Love Fruit. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis Drum Island Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Chopper Tony Tony One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters